codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 1
The Princess Returns During the last visit to Lyoko and delving into Franz Hopper's diary, Jeramie thought he had figured everything on Lyoko out, but he was far from knowing everything he needed to know. One night while coming home from school, it had begun storming violently and he had forgotten his umbrella. He had a bit of trouble running back to his dormitory but made it back without any trouble. While he was using his computer and chatting with his friends from all around the globe, there was a blast of lightning and it slightly electrocuted him. Momentarily, Jeramie had been unconscious but by the time he woke up, he noticed his computer was still on. Before he went to bed there was a still, small voice from inside the computer. Jeramie swore he was losing his mind. But right in front of him was the visage of a beautiful pink-haired girl with the cutest elfin ears. "Jeramie, I heard a loud bang. Are you alright ?", she said, worried about his well-being after seeing him faint. "Who are you ?", Jeramie questioned, not remembering who she was. He had already given her the new name of Maya, without her answering his question immediately. "Never mind that. It seems you're ok. Thank goodness.", 'Maya' said, with a sweet grin. She began to go on about Lyoko and how XANA had trapped her there. Jeramie had fallen in love, all over again, if that was possible. "I'd love to learn more, Maya, but I have to go to sleep.", Jeramie said, yawning. "Actually my name is Aelita.", Aelita reminded him, tenderly, hoping that might jog his memory a little bit. He had remembered her name, because she could see his eyes light up at the very mention of it. But nothing else made sense to him. The electric shock must've fried some receptors in his brain that had stored those memories of the past. At least he had Franz's book. She could see it on his desk. She would implement that later. But for now, it was great just to be talking to Jeramie since she had been taken back into Lyoko against her own will. She longed to be virtualized again, and she knew somehow that day was coming. For now, she would have to be patient with her blonde-haired Knight. The next day, Jeramie couldn't get Aelita out of his head. His friends had noticed something different about him. "Why is he so starry-eyed ? What's his deal ?", Sissi questioned. "He's in love, dear.", Yumi answered, with a huge smile. "Oh ? I wonder with whom ?", Odd asked aloud, jabbing his soon-to-be girlfriend in the ribs playfully with his elbow. Jeramie was indeed in love with the virtual girl. "Hey Jeramie !", Odd said, throwing an arm around his friend. "Hey, Odd. Have you been waiting long ?", Jeramie asked. "No, but we're kind of curious about that sparkle in your eyes.", Odd said, poking him in the ribs with a slender finger. Jeramie chuckled, since he was particularly sensitive in the sides. He didn't to say he had fallen in love with a girl from a virtual world or surely they would either mock him or ask him to seek counseling. "I'm in love with a girl online.", he said, and to be honest, what he had said was in some sense, true. "Be careful about relationships like that, Jeramie. You never know. That 'girl' you're talking to might not be a girl at all.", Ulrich added. "Yeah, I had that happen to me once. There are some sick puppies out there.", Herve said, shuddering at remembering what his 'date' looked like once he became interested. But that was in the past, thankfully. "Oh, she's a she. Definitely. I've seen pictures. She's a bit of a punker, but she's as sweet as sugar.", Jeramie said. He was sure his answers were winning them over. "She sounds really neat.", Naomi piped up, grinning. They all wanted to meet her soon. "Guys, I just remembered I wanted to tell you something, but not here.", Nicholas said. They were all curious about what Nick had to say, so they followed him. Nicholas led them all to an abandoned factory. It seemed they had forgotten about it since their last trip there, but it was still in one piece since Kadic's renovation. Jeramie's memory was slowly coming back. "Wait a minute…I remember this place. This is where the supercomputer is right ?", he said, becoming excited. "Yes, yes. It is. But please be a bit quieter. We don't want anyone else hearing this. It's our secret.", Nicholas said. Jeramie nodded quietly. He had comprehended Nicholas' words of caution. They all went inside and started up the computer. Just as before, Aelita appeared on the screen. "XANA's attacking !", she said, hurriedly. She didn't have a lot of time to explain. "So, that's the girl who has been asking us to help her. I hadn't seen her until now…", Ulrich said, becoming interested. "Hey, she's pretty cute. OW !", Odd said, while getting nudged rather sharply in the stomach by Sissi. She was just beginning to like Odd and now he had to turn out to be a lady's man. This was only becoming more interesting. Jeramie now remembered what he was supposed to do. He entered all the sequences as he had before, and sent all of the Warriors into Lyoko. Lyoko. Everything from the past was becoming crystal clear to him. It all made perfect sense, though some of it was still an enigma he was clamoring to find a solution to. And one day he would, in due time. When the Warriors landed, they found themselves in the Forest Sector. Aelita met them and began dodging fire from some Bloks and Krankalats. There weren't very many monsters at first glance, but as soon as XANA had sensed their presence, he had sent out more to meet the Warriors head on. Aelita knew she had to find a safe haven because they were clearly outnumbered. Those Warriors with projectile weapons kept the monsters occupied while the others followed Aelita. "Don't worry, we've got you covered !", Sissi called back, firing at another Blok, destroying it. Odd, Sissi and Yumi were holding back the new wave of monsters, and they had found an opening and followed Aelita and the rest of the gang. "We don't have much time, come quickly before the signal fades.", Aelita said, pulling her friends one by one into the safe tower. She was right. Certain havens only remained that way until XANA found a method to overwhelm Aelita's spell of protection. Her light magic was far more powerful than XANA's necromancy, but when she was fighting like she had been, her spell had been weakened, so she and the others only had a short amount of time until the tower was overtaken. "De-Virtulization process beginning NOW !", Jeramie said, transporting them back to the Scanners. "Home in time for dinner, right ?", Odd added, his huge smile could even be heard over Jeramie's microphone. "Don't you ever think about anything else but food, Odd ?", Sissi added as they were returned home. Jeramie was a bit shocked to see Aelita in person. "Hey there, Jeramie !", she said, waving coquettishly. Jeramie was at a loss for words, and even walked out with his friends and they all went their different ways, but not before Aelita kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow.", Aelita said as she left with the other girls. More than likely, they would be introducing her as a new student, if the others would believe them. They probably wouldn't know any better, since she looked like any other human girl, save her cotton-candy colored hair. Jeramie sat down to an enjoyable meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, fruit salad and milk. It was a dinner suitable for royalty, and he savored every moment he had with his family. He was starting to remember everything now, and thanked the heavens silently that he had been so lucky. Someday he too, hoped to travel there himself, but that would have to wait until later. At least now, he had come to the realization that he was part of something larger than himself. How gargantuan it was he would discover soon. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea